Harry Potter and the wanted of the Dark Lord
by CelticBarKeep
Summary: Harry is suffering from the event of last year. He finds comfort from an unexpected person, who does not share her past freely. Harry and Snape suffer Occlumency lessons, what is Mrs. Norris’ real, HUMAN name, and could Harry be a seer?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I by no means necessary own Harry Potter. 

Hey everyone, this is my first story ,Yah! Anyways I hope that you like my story. Please give me reviews to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks everyone! Here it goes.

Warning: Some characters are OOC later on in the story. Draco, and Snape mainly, and story will get better as it goes along. Some adult language is used as well in this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The word mundane and Harry Potter will never be used in the same sentence together ever again after I am done writing this one. Harry Potter is far from the normal ordinary person. Firstly he lives with his horrible relatives. Uncle Vernon Dursley, a titanic sized man with hardly any neck and an even shorter temper. Aunt Petunia Dursley, a horse headed woman with the neck of a giraffe, who has an obsession with cleanliness , and smallest in the house other than Harry. Last but not least, there is the horrible, spoiled- bigheaded- bulling- demon Dudley Dursley. 

So far you are saying to your self 'Okay, so what, lots of people have bad relatives.' But Harry Potter is a wizard who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and not just any wizard either. Harry is one of the most known wizards in the Wizarding World, even thou he is the least known to the Muggle World. 

Harry's parent Lily and James Potter were killed by a dark wizard who's birth name is Tom Riddle. But to most is known as only, Lord Voldemort. The wizard is so feared that most do not dare speak his name aloud. Lord Voldemort was thought to be invincible, until he tried to kill Harry, which proved to be a big mistake. For unknown reasons Harry survived the Avada Kedavra Curse, with only a lightning bolt shaped scare upon his forehead, that was meant to kill him. Also unknown however, is how Harry a mere baby managed to reduce Lord Voldemort to a mere sprit of himself. Harry had not only done this once but three times in his short 15 years! Sadly in Harry's forth year at Hogwarts Voldemort regained his power. 

Voldemort had killed his parents, his friend Cedric, and to his most utter distress had managed to kill the only person he thought as a parent to him. A escaped convict from Azkaban ,who was innocent of his changes, Sirius Black just last year. Harry blamed himself for all of the deaths, and was tortured in his sleep of dreams of Sirius's death, and of a prophecy that had been told to him by the leader of the Order and his school headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledor. The prophecy he was told informed him he was the only person who could kill Lord Voldemort, or he would be just another one of his victims. Harry had spent most of his summer dwelling on all the reasons Sirius's death was his fault. At the beginning he had tried to blame it on every one but who really was responsible, Lord Voldemort. Professor Snape, had been his personal favorite, but he soon saw reason that it was not his fault, but his own. Harry would sometimes mutter to himself " I killed him! How could I do it? If I hand just studied more in Occlemency…"

Harry Potter, was currently doing his last bit of homework for the summer in Dudley's second room where he sleep. When he finished he placed his books in the loose floor board under his bed. Harry loathed the thought of sleep. But was so tired from a hard day of vigorous chores to big for his age and size, found himself slowly slipping back into his unmerciful nightmare that lay dormant for the short hours that he was awake during the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BOY… BOY!!!" Harry shot up in his bed at his Uncle's bombastic voice that he heard threw the bedroom door. " GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU LIL' -DISPICABLE -FREKISH -TWIT!!! WERE HUNGRY AND WOULD LIKE TO EAT SOME TIME THIS WEEK!"

" Yes, I'm coming Uncle Vernon," Harry said in a groggy voice then more to himself "CinderHarry is on the way!" Harry let a small groan escape his lips when he looked at the clock. 7:30, most normal teens would be sleeping in on a rainy, murky, dreary day like this. But Harry, deciding he was not normal, shook away his thoughts and dressed because his uncle was most likely blue with envy and hunger and decided to cook breakfast before he turned into a blue berry. But before he got to his door his owl Hadwig taped on the window to be let in. When he let her in she dropped a letter with Ron's handwriting on it in his hands. He quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

How are things going? As you know we've been staying at Grimwald place this summer including Hermione. Guess what we just heard? Professor Lupin is going to teach DADA again. Great isn't it! Got to go now mom's having a fit because Fred and George stopped by and must have blown something up already!

Bye Mate,

Ron

Harry smiled at the thought of Professor Lupin teaching again, but hurriedly hid the letter under his floor board and hurried down stairs. 

"Bought time." said Uncle Vernon.

"Sorry ,sir." wiping the grin he had on his face away so you would never even known it existed.

"Don't sorry me! Now quit fooling around and cook breakfast!"

Dudley laughed at Harry as he started to cook breakfast obviously finding his slaving amusing." Your Aunt left your list of chores on the table before she left for the store. If you don't have it all done by 5:00 when I get home there will be no food for you tonight, understood?"

" Yes, sir," Harry replied. When they had eaten ,Harry cleaned the table so even his Aunt couldn't nit- pick about it being done wrong. He then turned his attention to the list.

_1. Do all the laundry _

2. Vacuum the whole house 

3. Dump the trash and scrub the cans clean

4. Clean the light fixtures

5. Wax the floors 

6. Fix dinner and set the table

'Great' thought Harry. ' Like the lights need to be cleaned, and the floor is spotless any ways!' Despite this fact Harry set to work. Otherwise he would not get to eat tonight and being he had not eaten the night before and only having a piece of toast for breakfast, he would rather eat than disobey even if the notion to disobey was there. Harry often thought of telling the Order of his problem, but did not want them to think he could not handle himself. So when he wrote them their letters he always said he was just fine! 

Harry had finished all his chores and was, very reluctantly, given a small plate of food. He then made himself scares and disappeared into his room, he then dug around in the loose floor board under his bed and removed 'Hogward A History.' He had given in to Hermione and started to read it. What was even more surprising was he was enjoying it, he guessed it was because he missed Hogwarts so much it brought him unseen comforts. So Harry sat squinting in the very poor lighting of Dudley's second room reading when he heard Dudley tromping down the stairs like a bull in a china shop! He heard the to common conversation between Dudley and his Aunt. He knew that Dudley was going out to cause trouble with his gang, but wondered how his Aunt and Uncle could be so naive!

"Oh, Duters, where are you going tonight?"

" Nowhere, jus' to a friend's house, to watch the History Channel, Mum."

" Okay, have fun, dear." Harry almost laughed as he heard the door close behind Dudley. 'Maybe Dudley has a future in becoming a snood- snobbish- actor someday… nah!' Thought Harry to himself.

At a quarter passed 10 Harry heard a loud knock on the door. 

"FREAK, get the blasted damn door." Harry rushed down the steps wondering who it could be. When he opened the door a police officer and a stunted Dudley appeared behind the door. " Who is it Bo…" as his Uncle stepped beside him at the door and was cut off from finishing the word boy." What is the meaning of this officer?" His Aunt stepping at his side, who looked mortified.

" Are you the Dursleys?" Harry silently thought 'no there Sunny and Share, here's your sign.'

"Yes"

" Your son was caught in the progress of a 326, vandalizing of public property. We were unable to catch the others he was with thou." Harry fought a laugh as he thought, ' to fat to run away.' " We will let him off this time but next time he will be fined for the act if caught again. Goodnight," and the officer closed the door behind him leaving an unnerving silence.

"Well?" His Uncle asked in a flat tone to Dudley.

"I… I was…" Dudley then noticed Harry and must have inspire him with new lines for his act. He changed his confused look to a coy nervous one and pointed to Harry who looked surprised. 'What did I do?' he thought. "He told me t…to do it Pa!" He said that if I didn't he would hex me!" When Harry's Aunt and Uncles eyes darted to Harry, Dudley gave him an evil grin.

"Dudley, go to your room dear while we take care of this," said his Uncle 

" Yes. Father." As he walked up the steps Harry prepared for a battle he knew he would not win.

"I…," he started but was cut off.

"SHUT YUR FREAKISH- NO GOOD- PAGAIN MOUTH BOY IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YE."

"But I didn't d…"

" I SAID SHUT UP YOU SPOILED BRAT!" This outraged Harry, 'him the spoiled brat,' he thought.

"What…," he almost whispered. "ME THE SPOILED BRAT?" He almost laughed thru all his anger.

" Yes you! We take you in out of the…"

"Kindness of your hearts, yah, I know, keep going!" Harry said, his voice seeping, leaking, and boiling in sarcasm.' You hearts my ass!' thought Harry.

"YOU LIL'!" Uncle Vernon yelled raising his fist.

"VERNON!!!" said his aunt stopping him from blowing Harry into oblivion.

"No, Aunt Petunia, let him do it!" 

" YOU… WILL… SPEND THE REST OF YOUR… PO-THE-TI-K SUMMER IN YOUR ROOM, FREAK."

" LIKE HELL I WILL!" yelled Harry bursting out the door.

" GET BACK HERE THIS MIN…"

" NO!!!." Harry then tour off in a run to go somewhere to cool his heals. When he reached the park he stopped running, for he felt like he had been running for the last few months from all his problems and finely let them catch up with him. He cried for his Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius, everyone he ever hurt in his life.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Hey everyone it's me again. I know, I know, please hold the Applause, please you flatter me people!!! Ha ha ha, jus' kidding ya'll, don't get touchy about it! Any way I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I know the first chapter was kind of boring till the end, but like I said it only gets better as it goes, I promises. Well here is the second chapter. Review, review, review people, thanks!!! XOXOX

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very annoyed potion master apparated in the middle of Mrs. Figg's living room. Mrs. Figg, being a squib ( a person from a magic family with no powers of their own), was shocked out of her seat, knocking a few cats out of her lap onto the floor. 

" Professor Snape!?" With a look of bedlam on her face.

" Hello, Mrs. Figg." Snape answered with his all- to - famous- sneer. Just because it seamed right he added, " sorry to interrupt but… ," it did not appear that he had interrupted anything. " I'm here on business for the headmaster." The women's face then turned into worry. 

" Oh! Nothings wrong is it? Is Harry in danger or You- Know-Who…," she stopped when Snape raised his hand to stop her endless jabbering.

" No," said Snape in a aspirated tone. " In fact I believe that Professor Dumbledor is over reacting to the situation at hand, but has asked me to obtain Potter and bring him to headquarters from those muggles the umm…,"

"Dursley's"

"Yes, that would be it. Now good day Mrs. Figg." He gave her a nod and started to proceed to the door, which was no easy task. It took about 5 minutes to get to the door as to not step or trip on one of the billions of cats present in the house, which only fed the flame of his annoyance that was running ramped through his mind. He let his mind wander on his way to number 4. 

' Damn Potter kid, humph! Always making my life hell to deal with. He better not dolly around wasting time or fussing about not wanting to leave.' He sighed as he knocked on the door of number 4. A cow in a business suite, with no neck answered the door. 

" May I help you?" he asked shortly. Snape snorted before speaking.

" Yes, I'm here to…,"

" We don't want any," the muggle then slammed the door in his face and he heard the lock click.

" Oi! Stupid, no good, worthless fat cow!" he muttered getting out his wand. "Alahomora" 

When he opened the door the man turned around and spotting his wand turned a maroon almost purple color. He then whispered in a harsh voice, "You…! Your, your one of of those fre…" 

Snape cut him off in annoyance to hurry the process up. " Wizards, yes. Now lets try this again," He said, sending the man a death glare. " I'm Potter's potion master at Hogwarts, and have been informed to take him with me to a safe place for the remainder of the summer. Where is he?" He received no answer from him or the fat child, or horse faced woman that had joined them. " I asked a question sir, Where is he?" Putting strong emphasis on the words ' is he.' When they exchanged worried glances to one another Snape knew something was wrong. He finally lost it and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BOY!!!" 

This being very shrewd, worked for the most part for the child ran up the stairs, and the mans face turned into the color of blank paper, started muttering. " We… we…,"

"OUT with it NOW!"

" We don' know were the boy is."

" WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BOY IS'!!!???" 

" He left." the man squeaked.

Snape snorted and vigorously rubbed his head as if it would make his head ache disappear and muttered to himself, "Potter, why do you proceed to make my life hell with your incompetence? I better contact that old bat at school!" He then turned back to the man. "where is your fire place?"

" Our what?"

"FIIIEERRR PLLACCCEEE," he hissed out slowly.

" What the BLOODY HEL…" The man stopped at the murderous look on the Professors face." Jus' in there," he said walking into the room to his left. Just as Snape dug out his flue prouder he was stopped by the sound of the front door opening then closing. Professor Snape watched Potter cross the doorway in fast motion. " BOY… come in here, Now," said his Uncle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'OOHHHH, Jesus, what now' Harry thought. ' Can't I just wallow in my misery in my room for the rest of the summer?' To say Harry was stunned to see his Potion master standing in the Dursley's living room, would be mitigating the reaction. He was stunned stiff for a few seconds, followed by an attempt to speak, that failed, before finally managing a question of "Professor Snape, sir?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape felt relieved, that he had not had to contact the headmaster and saved him and Potter both the migraine, at the sight of him, at first. Potter was a few inches taller than he was a few months back, and much, much thinner as well. He was socked from the rain that had began to fall again after a brief break a few hour's ago, and mud up his paints legs, thou it looked as thou it would not have mattered at the state of the jeans, or the rest of his clothes for that matter. 

Snape saw the annoyance on his face when he walked in, then the shock of him standing in his living room. " Hello, Potter, where precisely were you?" 

Harry's eyes grew wide in frustration, brought up his hands and then dropped them. " Does Everyone Keep That Close Of A Damn Watch On Me! I'M NOT A FREAKING DOG JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!"

Snape sneered. " I'm here to inform you that you are to come with me to headquarters for the remainder of the summer, Malfoy has gotten out of Azkaban." Harry, despite the fact that he had to leave with Professor Snape, and that Malfoy had escaped, wanted to whop and holler at the top of his lungs, until the notion was cut off by the previous question. " And, I asked you a question, where might have you been Mr. Potter?" If looks could kill, Mr. Dursley would have been dead in very short time, and work. Harry sent his uncle such a deadly sneer that Snape would have thought he had taught it to him himself!

"I don't know professor Snape, why don't you ask my Uncle while I pack?" Harry hissed and turned around and was up the stairs before anyone could say more. Snape just looked at the man for a while and waited in silence. ' finally,' thought the professor as he heard the footsteps bounding down the stairs. He was then annoyed when the boy was caring only a few school items with him in his arms along with his bird. 

He then hissed, "Where are the rest of your possessions Mr. Potter?"

" There lock up in my truck in the cupboard under the stairs at the beginning of every summer, they need to unlock it." 

'Lock it up?' Thought Snape. 'Why would they do that?' He merely shrugged it off. Severus Snape then turned to Mr. Dyrsley and with a wave of his hand toward the cupboard under the stairs. " If you will…," Snape waited for the reluctant looking man to answer then added, " or would you like me to open it in the same manner as I did your front Door?" With a groan the man walked over and grabbed a key from under a desk in the living room. 

Harry watched carefully thinking he could get his stuff out of the cupboard next summer without having to pick the lock. But, it did not go unnoticed by his Uncle, who whispered as he passed Harry, "It will be hidden somewhere else next year boy!" Harry was getting very tiered of being called ' boy, freak, insolent, stupid, slow, so on and so on!' 

Harry placed all his things in his trunk when he got it out, then looked to his professor, " ready, sir."

" finally! So glad you didn't keep me waiting, Potter!" growled Snape. 

" My pleasure, Professor," sneered back Harry walking out the door. 

Snape let it pass because he was a little surprised at how sarcastic, and sly he could be when he wanted to be. "Oh, do shut up Potter, Why aren't you in Slytherin?" He asked menacingly to raze the past comment. But, was surprised when he gave him a honest answered.

" Because, I had had the pleasure," with emphases on the word pleasure. " Of meeting Malfoy before the sorting hat and when it said I would do well in Slythrin I said I would not. So it put me in Gryffindor."

Snape just gaped mentally for a few minuets, leaving a heavy silence. He then heard Harry give a sigh of relief when they rounded the corner from the Dursleys. " What was that about?"

"What was what about, Sir."

Annoyed, Snape snapped out at Harry " Don't 'what' me boy!"

"Don't call me…BOY!!!" Darn that felt good thought Harry after finally letting some frustration go!

Snape stopped and gave him a long hard look. Harry deciding to just go ahead and piss him off completely hissed with a sappy sweet smile, "Sir," very drawn out!

"Errrrrr," Snape continued down the street mumbling about, " no good, heinous, quixotic, Gryffindor, potter!" Harry just smiled harder and more brightly the farther he went on about it. There was something rewarding in annoying Snape! Until Snape turned around and Sneered, " I should have just went ahead and asked Dumbledor to come interrogate you on where you had been, because it did not save me the head ache anyhow!"

"Oh poor you, your nights been so hard tonight, Professor Snape! You had to apparate to come get ignorant potter, who has the trick from his father of having things go in one ear and out the other, how touching!" Harry sighed sarcastically.

Snape just grinned, "And, what might be the spoiler of your evening, Potter?"

Harry laughed, " you wouldn't believe me if I told you, your highness of the horntails butt, SIR!"

"Try me, Potter!"

" Okay," Harry started slowly, and all the time getting louder and faster in his speech. "I spent the whole day doing useless chores on an empty stomach for two days." 'It would appear so," thought Snape." With lil' sleep because I stayed up late because it's the only time I can do my home work without having my Uncle tarring my, how does he put it, ' freakish, paging books,' to bits and pieces. I got blamed by my cousin of forcing him to destroy public property or I was going to hex him, when a police officer showed up this evening! And loose my wand, I don't think so! Then my aunt and uncle, actually believing him, start yelling at me, calling me by there stupid names like, BOY or FREAK! Then they start informing me that I will not step foot out of my room for the rest of the summer, and my Uncle came from a millisecond from punching my lights out! WHAT DO YOU FREEKING THINK SPOILED MY CUP OF TEA TODAY!!!" Harry, gasping for air from his outburst, now walked off leaving Snape in dead silence, and in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope You like!!! TTFN!!!


	3. chapter 3

Hey here is my next chapter ya'll, hope you like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Snape finally gathered his thoughts together and noticed he was being left behind, he started after Harry in a quick pace. When he reached Harry he sneered and stated what he had always thought, even thou it was now, if potter was telling the truth, wrong.

" I would have thought that the famous potter would be worshiped?" 

Harry found this amusing and laughed blandly." There's a joke! But why should I tell you about it hum? To you I'm just the son of a bitch of James Potter! There are things that I would like to keep between the Devil and me, but since your come so close…"

Snape noted that Harry had defiantly changed over the summer. He was no more the easy target, but had turned hard as stone and was doing a good job to let everyone know he didn't even give the back end of a knessel, what happened to him by speaking up, and being stubborn as a three legged, one eyed, mule! 

"No, Harry Potter, The- Boy- Who- Lived, is The- Boy- Who- Lived- To- Become- House- Elf at the Dursleys! But I guess that could be based on opinion on whether it's worshiped or not…" Harry saw Snape clench and unclench his fist. " Do you consider living in the cupboard under the stairs as a bed room for the first 11 years of your life , while your cousin has two of his own, one he dose not even use, worshiped? Or, being told to stay in your room and not make a sound because your Uncle dose not want the business man coming over to know you live there? Doing vigorous chores that most people have to hire special help for, and if you don't do it correct you are not allowed to eat? Or getting so mad when your So-Called- Aunt comes over insulting your dead parent that you didn't even know, like you, and you accidentally, blow her up trying to keep your mouth shut so not to make her mad because you have a deal with your Uncle that if nothing happens that upsets her he will sine your Hogsmen form, and it just so happens her favorite thing is insulting you, sounds like someone else, dose it not?" Harry could have sworn he saw Snape wince in the thick darkness only lit by street lamps." Or, Saving your pig- headed- demon- cousin's ass from a dementor? Then, going home a being blamed for the problem just because Dudley could not see the damn thing, tired, trying to convince them of it, and in trouble with the ministry, being threatened to be thrown out of the house when told by Professor Dumbledor to stay put…" 

Snape could not take it any more. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY I GET YOUR POINT!!! NOW PLEASE STUT THAT TRAP YOU CALL A MOUTH UP!!!"

Harry wondered how many people he had just woke up, must be some kind of record. Harry grinned at his potion master. " Glad you see my point."

"ERRRR… here," he said shortly shoving an old, smelly, woolly, maroon colored sock, toward Harry.

" What is that?" Harry questioned trying to hold his breath.

"It's our portkey we take form here that the headmaster gave me," Harry winced. He hated port keys." Don't ask why it's an old sock, all I know is for one reason or another the headmaster has an obsession with wool socks. Now take hold of it so I can get on with my life, Potter!" When Harry took hold of the nasty sock he felt the familiar tug and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was back at Grimwald place. Harry didn't know if it was a relief or heart ache he felt by coming back to Sirius' old home.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Professor Snape passed him and walk toward the kitchen. When Harry himself walked in he was greeted by his friend and most of the Order. Harry smiled a sincere smile for the first time in months.

" OH!!! My Other Sons Finally Home!!!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, engulfing Harry in the jaws of life she called arms. Thou Harry was slowly suffocating to death he was enjoying it.

" Elow, Rs. Easley, rice to ree you!" 

" What was that dear," still holding him in her strong embrace.

"MUM, Harry's Human, must breath, Bloody Oxygen!" Poked Ron.

" What? OH!" Letting him out for a breath of air. " Sorry dear, I want a better look of you anyhow. Tut tut, much too thin," 

Harry and Ron tried to suppress there laughter. The first thing Mrs. Weasley ever did when someone came around was feed them, hungry or not. Harry remembered the time he was at the Weasleys and had stuffed down a huge breakfast. Then a few hours later Mrs. Weasley asked if he was hungry and he said no. " Oh dear you must be!"

" No, really Mrs. Weasley I'm Fine."

" Come now what can I get you?"

"No, really I…"

" A thing of soup, Sandwich maybe?"

Harry finally had given in with" That would be nice Mrs. Weasley."

"Good!"

Harry snapped back into reality. " But my your much taller, your almost caught up with Ronald." 

The next person who tried to murder Harry by suffocation was not because of the strong hold but all the bushy brown hair that in the way of his mouth, which belonged to Hermione. 

"Hi Harry!"

" Hi Hermione!" 

Harry felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see Professor Lupin. " Hello Harry," Said the Professor hugging Harry.

" Hey, professor." 

" Making it?"

" Barely, but yah," They whispered so no one would hear.

" As expected." 

" You didn't run into any problems on the way did you Mr. Potter?" Questioned the gruff voiced, possibly over protective, Mr. Moody. Harry could not help but grin at the man but did suppress the laugh, the man is always worrying, but I guess with good reason. 

" No, Sir." 

"Good!" He said nodding back.

" What's Happening Harry?" Said the young Pink haired Tonks.

" Nothing till now!" Harry saw Snape Shake his head.

" Are we going to have a meeting any time today people?" Snape questioned irritably.

" Keep your paints on Sev, were having dinner first!" said Tonks.

" It's Snape. In that case I'll be leaving and shall come back later."

" I should say that makes no since Professor," came Professor McGonagall's voice coming into the room followed by Professor Dumbledors.

" Yes, do stay Professor Snape." Dumbledor stated more that asked. Harry did not feel the hatred that he seamed to feel every time he was around Professor Dumbledor like last year. Now he was merely reminded of the night Sirius died, when he had proceeded to try to break everything in his office, and told of the prophecy. He only felted hurt, gilt, confusion, and a small amount of bedrail. But it did not stop him from admiring the tall, antique man.

" Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Help Harry take his thing to Ron's and his room, while I set the table," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright," Said Ron, Helping Harry with his Truck. Once they where In the room Ron started talking about all the things that had been happening with the order. Harry was not very interested since it amounted to nothing." I wish we could be in the order, don' you Harry?"

Harry nodded with a small sad grin." It would have helped with last year, but hey wish in one hand and crap in the other and see which gets full first, mate!" Ginny wrinkled her nose, Hermione looked repulsed and muttered something like 'disgusting idiots,' and Ron just laughed. 

They were then left in an odd silence that seemed to overcome the room, until Hermione asked the stupid question. " So… how, have you been Harry?"

Harry put on another disheartened grin. " Dumb question Hermione." 

" oh." She said weakly. "Guess it is." 

"Oh come on mate it's not like its your fault or anything!" Stated Ron. "ow!" he whispered when Ginny and Hermione both attempted to break his shins. Harry chose to ignore what he had just said and started toward the stairs to go to dinner.


	4. chapter 4

Hello again, here is chapter 4 for you all! I think the chapters are getting more interesting don't you? I will not keep you waiting so read on and god speed to you!

Disclaimers: I own none of the HP Characters of J.K.R. I also do not own anything of Nickelback. ( but I do love their music!!!J )

Dinner was very enlightening on Harry's spirits. The very atmosphere was crisp, light, and refreshing to him being around friends, well… mostly anyway. Professor Snape, Harry noticed, most likely from his time working as a spy for the order, seemed to keep to himself very well except for a few snide comments that he could not alter throwing Harry's direction. Charlie, Bill, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all sat at one end while the order sat on the other. To Harry's distress he found himself sitting beside Professor McGonagall, who is good all in all, and across from the one and only Professor Snape. 

Harry soon found himself in a conversation about Quidditch. With a sly grin Ron said, " You know Harry, me and you…"

" You and I, Ron. You never put yourself before the other person! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times…" Scolded Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes at her. " whatever! Can I finish? Anyway mate, were the only people on the team this year. Since Fred and George deserted us last year!"

" Hey!" Said Fred. " We don't call it deserting you!"

"Ya, even if it was, we would do the same thing again any ways." spoke up George.

" Of course we would George, our shop's doing better than ever." 

" And Bill just tried out our newest invention!"

Every one turned to Bill who looked shocked at there words finally spoke up, causing everyone to laugh hysterically when he did." Tahw I leef enif!" His eyes grew big at what he said. " Yeh tahw did uoy owt od ot em! Egnahc em kcab, WON!!!"

" What is he saying? What is it?" Laughed out Hermione.

" It's our new word turners prouder!"

" It turns whatever you are saying backwards!"

"Here, Bill drink this." 

When he did the trick was reversed.

When everything was back under control Ron went back on course. "Wonder who the new captain will be?" He grinned at Harry. 

Before Harry said anything, Professor McGonagall spoke up who had obviously been listening. " Yes, about that Mr. Potter." wiping her mouth with her napkin before placing it back in her lap. " Your band from last year has been uplifted, so that puts you back as seeker." 

" Thank you Professor," said Harry.

" Yes, well as Mr. Weasley was saying, or more indicating really, would you consider the position as captain this year?"

Harry sat there for a moment just looking around him. "Me?" 

" Of course you, now stop gaping and say yes Harry!" Said Ron.

Harry turned back to his Professor and did as told, like a four year old child, with an honored smile. "Yes! Thanks professor McGonagall!" 

" Congratulations Mr. Potter," came Professor Snape's silky voice. 

Harry did not know weather to hide under the table or just return the normal thanks. He settled for the later. " Ah… thanks Professor Snape…," then he mumbled "I think." 

"well I just think this should make thing, interesting, so to speak. Being I get to pick my house captain." 

Ron was about to ask who but Harry already knew. " Joy!, My guess would be a certain blond with two appendages called Crabbe and Goyle, sir?" 

" I must say since I picked you up, you never miss a beat, Mr. Potter," Snape answered with a sneer.

Harry swore Professor McGonagall muttered something to herself along the lines of , " oh, dear! Malfoy and Potter, can't be good." 

Ginny who over heard the comment mussed, " that's like trying to mixing oil and water." 

"Precisely," added Professor McGonagall in a hushed tone. 

As Harry and Ron worked there way up the stairs to bed Harry was meet by none other than Kreacher, the betraying house elf! Harry had the sudden violent notion to kick him into the middle of next year and see where he found him. But, Harry knew it was that attitude that drew him to doing what he had done the year before, he decided to ignore the elf and walk on to his room. As soon as Harry's head hit the soft, light feather pillow he was gone into the most peaceful of slumber he had possibly had in years.

Harry was not so luck every night though. After that one peaceful night he was back to normal with his nightmares of Sirius. But, all in all life was good. He had his friends back with him after all! But as selfish as it seemed to himself, it just did not fell like enough anymore at times. Harry spent a lot of his days playing exploding snap and wizarding chess, which he always seemed to loose concededly at. But, no one had yet succeeded beating him at his own game of blackjack!

Harry also liked watching all the order members come and go. The place always reminded him of a train station. When one train finally leaves with a tone of people on it, another train pulls in to gather more people. But today was not the same, no, today when Harry awoke there was no one to be seen. Harry looked in the living area and saw no one. When he finally worked his way to the kitchen, he was starting to get worried. Once again, no one to be seen. Just as Harry was about to turn to leave he heard some one invisible in front of him whisper "isableva." 

Everyone suddenly appeared in front of him and yelled "surprise!" ,or "Happy Birthday!" Harry was at a loss for words but his face said the words he couldn't find. 

He finally managed to say " Thanks you guys!" as they came to congratulate him on his 16 birthday.

"What do you think, Harry?" Said Hermione.

" This is great,… I, I never had a birthday party before!"

" Quit standing around then, Harry and get cracking on those presents over there," stated Tonks. " I hope you like mine."

Harry looked over at the table and saw a prodigal amount of gifts. "Are they, all for me?" He questioned.

" Who else has a birthday around here? Of course there all yours!" Said Remus.

Harry sat down at the table, not knowing what to open first. After contemplating for a long moment he chose a purple, square, box and read the name on the package but only found his. To: Harry Potter. Harry looked around questionably until he saw professor Duumbledore, who's eyes flashed when he saw them. The man never puts his name, as if it were a crime.

When Harry opened the package a simple white cloth surrounded the gift to soon be exposed. When Harry picked the gift up and let the cloth slip away he gasped, as did Ron and Hermione who stood to his left and right. The peace of the cloth vanished to revile a polished silver dagger. On the handle in ivory white the inscription ' The Blacks' was inscribed and the inscription was lined with bright winking diamonds, and glossy green emeralds. Harry opened his mouth to speech but when nothing came out he changed gear's to the letter that lay dormant in the box.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

This belonged to your godfather, Sirius Black. In his will, he stated that he wished you to have this dagger that has been passed down from Black to Black for generations. Since he was the last of the blacks and saw you as his son, it was you he wished to pass it onto and you to your children in the future.

In his last will and testament he also left you his home, Grimwald Place. You will not have rights over the house until you become of age though. Until then it is to remain as Professor Dumbledore's, 'to help the cause' as was stated in the will.

Happy Birthday Harry Potter. 

Harry felt tears sting his soft eyes from many different spirits inside him, love, hate, remorse, and more. When he was sure he would not make a fool of himself and cry he looked once again at his headmaster, who gave him a look that said ' I know how you feel,' Harry never liked that look but was still to baffled to notice gave him a nod of appreciation. 

__

The next present had a name attached to it, it was from Remus. Inside the small box was a gold banded ring with a spell inscribed on the inside of it. "Thanks Professor, what is this spell though?"

" It's, Remus, Harry. It's a spell on the ring for safety. The idea for me to get it for you came from Mr. Moody. The ring will heat up on the wearers finger when ever they are in possible big danger. If you like it, it would be a good idea to wear it at all times, Harry."

Harry grind at Remus. " Like it? I love it thanks!" Harry then turned to his next gift.

This one was from Tonks. Before he started to open it she was already talking about it.

" It's a muggle type gift, but I have one myself and use it whenever I get frustrated. Hope you like."

Harry unwrapped the paper to revile a disk man and two CD's. " Cool, thanks tonks! This is great!" 

"Really, good! I hope you like the CD's I picked. I figured since you don't get the chance to listen to much music you would like most any kind, so I got you the new Weird Sisters CD and the muggle CD Nickelback, since I liked them."

" Good choices."

" I know I have good taste what can I say!" Harry had to admit she did her own thing with passing grades.

From Hermione he received the book called Defense Against The Dark Arts For Dummies. From the Weasleys he received a kind of Quidditch action figure set, wizard style. The small figures rode around on there broom and really played a game of Quidditch. Lastly there was a letter left on the table from Hagrid, who Harry now noticed was missing from the room.

He read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday! Sorry I could not make it to your first party, I have business to take care of for the headmaster. Professor Snape will stop by later and drop off your present for you. I hop…"

Harry stopped. " Hop?" 

" He means hope Harry," said Hermione.

" Oh, right! Anyway."

__

…you and her get along alright. Take good care of her, Harry. If you have questions you can ask the headmaster about it. 

From,

Hagrid and Fang.

Everyone looked at the letter oddly. Harry finally spoke their question. " I ah… wonder what exactly I'm supposed, to ah, get along with?"

"I don' know mate. But I hope it's legal and that it wont bite or scratch… or have hairy, nasty, disgusting, long, eight legs," Ron said with a shutter. Ron hates spiders. " Never mind, I'm starving. Lets have cake."

" I'm not arguing with that!" Stated Tonks and Remus at once. Both blushing at one another slightly.

Ron leaned over to Harry and Hermione once they started eating. "Gross, Remus is like… at least, I don't know, twice Tonks age! And there practically drooling over one another." 

Ron sat up straight when Remus leaned over the table and whispered, "Hey! I'll have you know that there is not as much as 'twice her age' between us , Mr. Weasley. And even though I can see the hill from where I'm standing, I'm not over it, and there is still some spark in this old flame, I'll have you know!" Harry and Hermione could not control there laughter at Rons beat red face.

Hey, sorry people I'm going to leave you hanging on what Harry's Mysterious gift is, reason for you guys to keep reading! It will not disappoint you, I hope. ;)

Review and let me know if it is getting better, by the next chapter or two, things will start to get interesting!!! Bye!!!


	5. chapter 5

Hello again! This chapter should be interesting!

Harry and all his guest were currently sitting in the living area of Grimwald place, Harry's place, house, whatever. Harry was still in shock that he more or less owned a house, even if he wasn't allowed to have a say in what to do with it till he was of age.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and, Charlie were watching the figurines in his Quidditch set fly in and make a score. " This is just like or better than watching television!" Said Hermione.

" Tele-a-hision?" stated Ron confused.

"Television, Ron, you really should take muggle studies. It's one of the better muggle inventions."

So they sat talking, until the sound of someone's footsteps was heard coming down the hall. Harry looked up to see Professor Snape caring a medium sized box with holes in it, Snape himself was holding the box carefully, most likely worried of what the box contained inside.

When walked over to Harry he handed the gift over a little to quickly and freely with a look of relief, for Harry to feel comforted by Hagrid's gift. Professor gave the box one more questionable look before making a comment. " Good luck with whatever that is Potter. Hopefully it is something the will contain it's self from making anyone its next meal." He then scowled at the box and took a seat across the room beside the Headmaster and McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione scooted a few inches further from Harry on the already crowded couch. Harry wanted Ron or someone else to open the package. "A, are you going to open it, Harry?" Ron asked, making sure he was as far from the box as the couch would allow humanly possible.

Harry finally grinned and nodded, saying "Yep, I mean, It can't be worse than a biting book, can it?" Harry was not comforted by the looks Ron and Hermione gave each other over his shoulder. "Gee, thanks guys! Your sooo comforting." Harry took in a slow, silent breath and removed the lid of the brown, crinkled, holed box and gasped.

Harry was not gasping in pain or fear, but amazement at what was slowly lifting it beautifully shaped head form the ugly, dismayed box to greet Harry with a sweet note of song. The note was the same sweet, soothing sound that Falks made, but with a higher, younger, more female pitch. Harry grind down at the, oddly but beautiful, white Phoenix.

The Phoenix was of the purest white of freshly fallen snow, with silver at the tips of it's majestic wings and long tail, that Harry believed the young Phoenix had some growing into. It's eyes were a ghostly blue-gray fog that would have cough a blind man's attention.

"WOW, HARRY!, You got a Phoenix!" Ron exclaimed, breaking the silence.

When Ron made that statement everyone inched closer, other than Professor Dunbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and surprisingly Snape, who ran up to Harry for a better look at the young bird. " My word! That is a rare albino Phoenix, Harry. Hagrid said I would be impressed but,… my it is impressive!" Said the headmaster in aw.

"Indeed!" Agreed Professor Snape. McGaonagall and Lupin just nodded in approval.

"Professor, can I pick it up?" Harry asked, excitement getting the better of his voice.

"Of course, I would suggest it. The more you handle her, the more of a bond you will grow toward each other," Dumbledore stated.

"Like you and Falks?"

" Certainly, Harry."

Harry picked up the bird that automatically started to play with the buttons on his shirt before settling down in the crook of his arm. "Well, for some reason the bird likes you, potter," Sneered Snape. But when he caught the headmaster's look he added politely, " What will you call her, Mr. Potter."

Harry thought this over for a few moments before thinking of a suitable name. "Hather?" Harry offered the Phoenix in his arm's. His answer was a well pleased note that agreed with the name.

"Well picked Harry! The Egyptian goddess right?" Asked Bill, who would know about Egypt since he studied some of the tombs there. " Goddess of the sky, drives off evil spirits with a instrument called the sistrum?"

Harry nodded. Hermione placed a shocked look on her face. "Harry, I know that you don't ever read anything that amounts to anything so how would you know that?"

Harry scowled. " Cut the sarcasm Hermione! It was a stupid muggle project in 3 grade."

Snape could not resist rolling his eyes. "Lord forbid you should ever have, more or less, do a project, Mr. Potter." Harry returned the comment with a well used scowl. Snape only made the comment worse when he added, " That phoenix will live longer than you so I hope you are better at Care Of Magical Creatures then you are in my class." Harry noticed that McGonagall gave Harry a odd knowing smile, Harry wondered what that was about.

"Well, now that you have gotten, rather received all your gifts, Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word with Professor Snape and yourself?" The Headmaster asked with an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Harry looked over to Lupin nervously for some hint as to what was happening, but only received another confused look. Harry noticed Professor Snape looked confused and disgusted at the idea, but otherwise emotionless. Professor McGonagall was the only one who seemed to know what was going on.

Snape looked over to Harry and saw the confusion and startled ness upon the young man's white face. Snape thought that ,if he had not been a spy for so long ,he would had a much similar look upon his own. Snape reluctantly replied for both him and Mr. Potter. " If you wish, Headmaster," adding a raised eyebrow.

Harry watched Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall push his best friends out the room. Remus, Moody, and Tonks looked more reluctant to move. Remus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Harry. " It's okay, I'm fine. I can handle being in the same room with the Potion Professor, hopefully Professor Snape can do the same with a Potter." Harry said to comfort the remaining audience.

Tonks was the first to nod and grabbed Remus by the elbow and whispered, " He's right, he'll be fine, give him some room." Harry returned the smile she gave him as the three left the large living room. To Harry though the click of the door sounded like an unknown death sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I am finally updating!!! Sorry for the delay, but I've been caught up in work for the last few weeks with end of the year projects for school. How come all your teachers, even you favorite one, decide to cram end of the year project on you like a hard slave driver or some crap? Any teachers that may read this bask in my glory and wisdom in my statement… IT'S THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, CHILL OUT!!!

Oh well, on with the story then, remember Review! Oh and is it 'Occlemency' or 'Occlumency', I don't have my own HP 5 book to look it up in, thanks!

When the door clicked shut, Harry tried to make himself small by the fire place on the opposite side of the large room. Dumbledore had other ideas though. "Harry come and have a seat." Harry let out a mental groan but did as he was told. "Good, now I'm going to cut straight to the chase. Professor Snape, I know of yours and Harry's past… differences in point of view, let say. Despite these influences I would like for you to continue to teach Harry in Occlumency."

Professor Snape seemed to be fighting a battle of his own inside his head on whether to argue with the headmaster or not. Harry just sank down deeper into the soft chair, knowing his say would amount to nothing, and wished that he would disappear. When neither of the two said anything the Headmaster continued. "Last years events proved the need for the lessons, am I right, Harry?"

'Great now the Headmaster rubes it in my face!' Harry thought. "Yes, sir."

Snape found this amusing and slid the boy a coy sneer before adding his, unwanted, two cents to the money bag. "Yes, but why would I willingly teach the Boy," using Boy since he knew it would annoy him. "After him invading my privacy last year?"

Harry was about to argue that he only wanted to know what the heck was going on in the Order last year, but the Headmaster shocked him with his own quick answer. " Professor Snape, I do believe that ,Harry was only after information about the order last year, that I now know should have been told to him earlier. Not after your personal thoughts. But I would call the incident a draw, or even."

With that the Professors face screwed up in a tight defensive manor. "Meaning, sir?"

"Meaning," the headmaster continued. "That it is even because of all your unjust points taking and grading on him in particular," Snape opened and closed his mouth in one quick motion, leaving Harry gasping for strength not to explode with laughter. "I also believe, if it comforts you any Professor, that Harry has told no one, not even the other two in the 'Golden Trio," the headmaster's eyes were sending off sparks they were twinkling so much. Then the headmaster took on a serious look and added, "I believe it would be a good suggestion to call a truce for the year as well. So,?"

Professor cut Harry one last evil look before agreeing. "Vary well."

"Good, how does every Wednesday, 8:00 to 9:00 sound?"

" Fine, Sir." Snape replied.

Harry stood to leave but was stopped by the headmaster. "Wait, Harry. There is one more matter that I need to discuss with you." Harry more or less flopped back down in the soft chair.

The headmaster turned his twinkling mischievous eyes back on Harry. Harry fought the feeling to squirm around in his chair like a worm. "Last year you taught a defense class that Hermione, Ron, and yourself made correct?"

'Why would he want to talk about the DA?' Harry looked at Snape thinking he may have told Dumbledore some bogus story about the classes, but Snape had that blank look he always carried on his face. Left with nothing he answered the question. "Yes, the DA sir."

"Professor McGonagall came to me last week with a interesting piece of information. It seems that everyone who took the class last year passed, most extremely well, on their O.W.L's. Some of the students who have barley managed an Average on their exams, such as Mr. Longbottom, passed the much harder O.W.L test with a high Exceeding Expectations."

Dumbledor seemed to purposely leave a long wave of silence for Harry to ponder on where the heck this was going. When Harry could not stand the silence any longer he just added to what the headmaster had stated before. "Neville is really smart…," Harry was interrupted by Snape's rude grunt of amusement at Harry's statement, Harry gave him a nasty stair before continuing. "He just learns different that everyone else."

"Precisely what I was going to get at next, Harry," Dumbledore continued. " My point being, Harry is that not everyone learns the same way. Some people learn by hearing, some by just looking at a board of directions is enough."

'I hope Snape catches the hint!' thought Harry.

" But sadly many people learn by example and practice. Most teachers don't have the time needed to do this for the student who need to be taught this way but… another student would." Harry was a little lost, but apparently Snape got what he meant.

"You think, that Potter, can actually teach a class. Please he can't even control his own mind!" Snape sneered.

"Well, your exposed to be teaching me that now aren't you, Professor Snape." Harry added.

"Potter," Snape growled under his breath as a warning.

"Yes, Professor Snape I do believe he could, Harry what I'm suggesting is for you to teach a tottering defense class. What do you say?"

Harry thought that Dumbledore had gone senile himself with the idea of him teaching, but the fact that Snape didn't think he could do it gave him just the amount of push to not think twice about agreeing. "I'd be happy to do it, sir."

"Great, thank you so much Harry. Think up a time and date if you don't mind before you leave."

Harry thought for a moment. "Tuesdays 6:00 to 7:00."

"Excellent, now I have a few Order matters to discuss with Professor Snape, you may go."

When Harry left the room he was bombarded with questions, by Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Moody. When he told them about Occulemency Ron look sympathetic, and Hermione gave him a, it's-for-your-own-good look. When he told them about the class Hermione was so excited she wanted to drag him up the steeps and start making lesson plains that moment, but Ron was able to calm her down and talk her out of it.

That night Harry sat awake in his bed thinking of his first birthday party. It had been the best day he could remember since Sirius' died. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the flapping of wings could be heard from the floor by his bed where Hather was attempting to fly up on his bed, but she only managed to hang in the air for a short time before falling back to the floor. Harry bent down and picked up the florescent white bird. "Your too young for flying yet."

Hather just gave Harry a look that would have been a shrug he guessed if it were human at the comment. When Hather finally settled down and quit moving around, Harry snuggled down into the covers of his bed and feel into a deep and non-too-restful sleep.

Harry stood in the middle of the forbidden forest. 'This is odd,' he thought as watched HIMSELF run passed him. What was even odder was the aura he felt radiating of his other self as he did, pain, fear, anger, and more filled him. The feeling made him curious and he fallow the dream self. 'this is like with the time turner, except you don't have to worry about being seen,' he thought.

In most of Harry's visions he was in someone's body, not watching the happenings of it on himself, like a movie. The other Harry pulled out of his run when he reached a clearing in the trees and what he started yelling made the other wish he could stop watching this movie. "Voldemort… VOLDEMORT!!!" When there was no answer the other Harry shook his head and spoke with great force. "Don't you DARE play your games with me, Tom. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!!"

Pain then streaked across his face. "How, how could you do that to your own!?… DAMN YOU! BRING HER BACK AND FIGHT ME!

A pop like thunder had the real Harry jump and looking beside him where it was heard and fell to the ground when he was face to face with the red eyes of Voldemort, but Voldemort didn't seem to even notice him but he noticed the other Harry. Further more shocking was what looked to be the out line of someone beside Voldemort, who he was holding by the hair, but Harry could not see who it was. The person was blanked out like on the TV shows where people don't want the viewers to see their faces.

"Let her go."

Voldemort just stood their, eyes glowing from beneath his black robe.

"LET HER GO!"

"Why…," came the serpents voice. "Would I do that, Potter? I could easily kill you and then her, and enjoy it just as much as…"

"I don't think you would." said Harry raising his chin. "Plus, you should know, I don't die easily. And I know you would rather see me die slowly in a duel rather than throwing a simple Avada Kedavra curse."

Their was an unnerving silence that hung over them, then Voldemort started laughing in a very snake like way. "Your right Potter, I would. You ether know me too well or are precisely like me."

"I don't think so."

With that Voldemort threw the person he was holding captive to the ground. "we'll meet again, duchess." Then the person disappeared. "Well at least you keep your word Potter and don't run away like so many, probably smarter people, would have done."

"Your welcome." Harry said mockingly.

"You know, Potter, it's a shame things worked out the way they did. You'd have made a great Death Eater."

"Once again I have to disagree. Now quit playing games and duel."

With that they started circling each other, not moving their eyes from each others. Harry saw the quick flash in Voldemorts red eyes and they both yelled out at the same time. "Expelliarmus!"

Their wands locked, but from pasted experiences they both pulled out at the same time causing them to both fall back. Voldemort regained his composer first and shot off a Cruciatus Curse at Harry.

Harry could feel the curse from the vision and everything went black before he found himself sitting up in his bed with sweat dripping down his brow and pain shooting from his scare and shoulder where the curse had hit.

When the pain eased and he could think he eased back into his pillow, arm still shaking from the vision. 'It was just a dream.' he told himself over and over, never believing it. 'Who am I kidding, no it's not. But then what? If it was another planted dream, what was the purpose? Scare me!' He finally decided to tell Professor Dumbeldore first thing in the morning.

Harry tried to go back to sleep but only succeeded in tossing and turning. Finally, on a whim, Harry picked up Hather and creped out of his and Ron's room and walked up the steeps to the third floor of the house. When he reached the top he opened the door to Sirius' old room and put Hather and himself deep down in the covers of his bed and tried to forget the world and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke in the lonely, unlived in, and quite room of Sirius' from another nightmare of his godfather's death. Harry shook of the sickening feeling of sadness and looked up at the clock in the room, that read 5:30 in the morning. He knew he would never get back to sleep so he grabbed Hather and creep down to room he shared with Ron and changed into a pair of ripped jeans about three sizes too big that had to be held up by a ugly brown belt, and an old baggy shirt of Dudley's.

Him and Hather walked into a silent kitchen and did what any other 16 year old boy would do, he starter rummaging around for food. He found the last piece of his birthday cake left over and sat down at the table to eat. As he took the first bite he knew that Mrs. Weasley would kill him if she knew he was eating a sugary desert for breakfast, but since she didn't, he keep eating.

"What are you doing?"

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice, but relaxed when he saw Remus in the doorway. "Nothing, just raiding the kitchen. You?"

"Coming to clam that piece of cake Hather just finished off."

Harry looked down to see Hather swallow the last bite of his cake. "Hey!" Hather gave him a look of pure innocence that almost said 'you don't think I just stole your cake do you?' "That was the last piece to." Harry said disappointed.

Remus came and sat on the opposite side of the table from Harry, concern written all over his face. "Now what are you doing, no teen would be up at…," Remus studied his pocket watch. "6:10 in the morning, afternoon maybe, but not morning."

"I had a, a… I don't know what it was. Vision, dream, first sine's of insanity showing through, something last night. Couldn't sleep after that with out having nightmares about… you know."

Pain and concern shown through the wolf's eyes, before he let a grin make it's way to his face. "Well I'm positive you are not going insane, Harry. What happened?"

Harry did not want to worry Remus any more that he could tell he already was. "I, no hard feelings, but I would like to talk with Professor Dumbledor first about it. If you don't mind."

Remus looked a little let down but finally seemed to understands and nodded in agreement. "I'm going to cheek in with Dumbledor some time today about some Order things. Would you like me to send him here?" Harry nodded. "Alright."

Remus made them some tea and their conversation was interrupted by a tired looking Tonks shuffling into the room. Remus go up and fixed her some tea.

"Long night, Honey." Remus asked.

Harry had to shake himself at the word 'Honey.' He had the feeling about the two them together as his, nice, uncle and sister getting to together or something. But then he thought of worse. What would their kids be like. Lets see, Remus: intelligent, calm, passive, werewolf, old, correction older. Okay Tonks: Younger, Clumsy, hipper, and a little less forgiving. "Things that make you go BUUUUAA."

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing. Just had a bad image of you two and stuff."

"Being?" Remus asked.

"Nothing."

"Remind me to ask professor Snape to look into that next time he uses Legilimencey on you." Remus said.

"Not fair, Moony!"

"Just kidding. So long night Tonks."

"Yep. I had to guard outside the ministry last night at the phone booth entrance where some homeless guy pestered me the whole night."

"Poor Tonks." said Harry.

"And what are you doing up? I'd be sleeping till two in the afternoon if I could."

"Long night, Longer story."

"Harry didn't sleep good last night, had another… something, he said wasn't sure what it was." Remus added at Tonks confused look.

"Oh."

"Yah Oh. I'm going to get the Headmaster down here sometime today to speak with him."

"Okay. Well good luck, Harry. I'm going to bed," Tonks yawned out.

"And I'm leaving to Harry," Remus informed.

Harry nodded, grabbed Hather and went to sit in the living room by the fire. He had started to drift off when a hand on his shoulder startled him awake. He opened his eyes to bright sky blue ones standing above him. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. You came quickly."

"Yes, well I'm rather interested in what Mr. Lupin had to say about your night. Tell me about it, Harry."

Harry sat up straight in his chair while Dumbledore took a spot on the one across from him. Harry explained how it was different than his other visions because it was like watching a movie inside the television set, but not a normal dream either. He told him about how he could not see who the person Voldemort held captive was, this seemed to confuse the headmaster as much as him, and most likely worried him just as much. He told him about the battle itself that when he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse he woke up, but avoided telling him the reason was because he had felt the curse it's self.

"Harry, I don't know what to tell you." The Headmaster left a long pause, before realization seemed to be written all over his face. "Harry do you believe that you may be a Seer of some sort?"

Harry could not help but think back to Divination class and laugh. "If I went with my grade in Divination, I'd say no. But considering who was teaching me, ops sorry professor no offence, it just…"

"None taken, Harry. What I was getting at was, just that in a way. Even Sibyl doesn't have glimpses of the future all the time, and has no control over when they see them, and it doesn't mean she can teach Divination ether, and not all seer's have the same way of seeing it. I've heard of other seers who say not all things are clear when they have visions. That would explain the absence of detail on the other person in the vision."

Harry sat further down in his chair while he contemplated what he had just been told. "So you think I'm a seer?" Dumbledore seemed to think it over then nodded. "I could say this is crazy and not possible, but after my 4 and last year, I think anything crazy is possible," Harry thought of the prophecy and added, "well almost anything… Okay so what if I am? Is it just one more bloody thing crushing down on my collarbones to deal with? Your not going to make me take more classes in Divination are you!?!" He asked alarmed.

The headmaster laughed. "No my dear boy, I'm not. It's just something we should keep in mind. Do you have anything else I should know of on your mind?"

Harry thought of when he felt the curse in his dream. "No, sir."

Dumbledor studied him for a moment then nodded. "Then you may go, I'm waiting for someone."

"Thank, sir."

Despite the fact that the headmaster said that it would only be something to keep in mind, Harry could feel the weight of the new news of being a seer on his shoulders as he walked over to the door. When he shut the door and rounded the corner he suddenly felt like he had hit a brick wall and found himself flat on the floor. When he got his wind back he lost it again when he saw Snape on the floor across from him. He would probably kill Harry for disturbing his balance, which right now, looked like it wouldn't take much. Snape was holding his left arm in his right, his left was shaking like Harry's had last night from the curse. His face showed slight sine's of pain as well. The look he gave Harry was filled with rage, but quickly disappeared with urgency. "Where's the Headmaster?"

Harry pointed behind him. Snape was off the ground before he finished saying "In there, sir."

"That's odd," Said Hermione form the other side of the hall.

"Yah, what's not weird about him," added Ron helping Harry up.

"Thanks," Harry said not really listening. One more thing to think about, he thought.

Ron noticed this and carefully asked, "Harry, you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yah. Tell ya'll later."

"Okay, mums got lunch ready. And Remus is back and wants to talk to you, something about this morning."

Harry nodded and went into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was setting food on the table, and Remus was putting food on his plate. "Oh, there you are dear, you missed breakfast, come eat. I went looking for you, but Remus told me you were speaking with the headmaster." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry sat down.

"Yah, you'll never believe what Dumbledor thinks now." They all looked at him in question.

"Harry had a weird dream last night and spoke to the Headmaster about it this morning." Remus filled them all in.

Harry waited till Remus went to take a sip of his drink before saying, "Yah, and the only explanation he could come up with, and the worse part is it makes since was I'm probably a seer." Remus barley keep from spiting out his drink, Mrs. Weasley almost dropped a bowl of salad and Hermione yelled out,

"What?!?" and Ron laughed before he saw he was serious.

"Mate, you can't be serious, you and I never got better then a 'D' in Divination," Ron pointed out.

"That's what I told him," Harry agreed and explained how the headmaster had explained it and how it fit in.

"Well." was all Remus could say, which was more than the others could. Their silence was broken by the sound of rushing footsteps. Snape and Dumbledor rushed into the kitchen. "What is it Dumbledor?" Remus asked.

" Severus has just told me of a planed attack Voldemort has asked of Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Lestrange. I need you to gather the order." All the adult jumped into action and the teens looked at one another in questioning glances.

HaHa. I'm leaving you hanging here. Remember to review, Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers and friends! Keep them coming!

To Blackmystick: Quit doubting your feelings! You know your in love with Ron!!! And I don't love Crabbe that fat slimy no good Malfoy follower (love to Malfoy!) No I'm not killing Dudley…, yet. And stay away from Johnny Depp, HE'S MINE, YOU MAN MOOCHER!!! I LET YOU HAVE SPIKE, NOW YOUR TRYING TO STELL MY JOHNNY BOY, YOU MAN HOG!!!

Love to you all!

The three teens had been sitting in the library for hours in silence wondering what was going on. The Order had left in a hurry, not saying a word to the teens other than Snape was going to stay with them, since he couldn't go anyway or Voldemort would know he was a spy.

"Hey maybe they captured Fudge, that would serve him right!" yelled Ron out of nowhere.

"Not likely. Anything I'd consider amusing, is defiantly not it, Ron," Harry rationalized.

"Oh, your probably right."

"Do you think it's Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry was becoming very frustrated from worrying about what was going on and his best friends asking him like he was supposed to know what was going on. "How the bloody hell should I know Mione? You're the bright one!" this was said a little more harshly than he had wanted it to.

"Well you're the seer!" Hermione shot back, her also losing her tolerance with everyone.

"I find," everyone in the room sat up, startled by the silky voice of professor Snape, who had apparently been standing in the doorway. "That an interesting statement miss Granger. Go on."

Not him thought Harry. Hermione looked at Harry not knowing weather to say anything or not, so Harry saved his friend the trouble. "Well it's going to be hard for you to understand, sir. The Headmaster thinks that I, the person who can not even control his own mind, am a seer."

Snape looked amused at the comment and gave a half sneer. "And that's because…"

"Of a vision I had last night of how you were going to dance like a chicken at the Christmas fest for entertainment, professor," Harry said smoothly. Hermione blushed and looked like she was going to attempt to hide under her chair, Ron looked terrified for Harry but was fighting back his laughter. Harry, who knew that Snape would just shot something, back since he couldn't take points or give detention, really care what he did.

"Funny, Potter. The Headmaster mentioned that to me the other night and asked if I'd do it for a raise. I declined but told him you maybe interested."

"Would I be put on the pay role?"

"Not likely."

"No thank, sir."

"Don't play games with me, Potter. You'll lose."

"I like a challenge, sir," He said sir in a mocking tone. Snape just glared and exited the room.

"Harry, I can't believe you just did that!" Hermione said trying to scold him but the amusement showing on her face.

"Yah, mate! Bloody brilliant. Only now he's going to go for our hides when were back at Hogwarts!" Ron said laughing uncontrollably.

Harry was about to agree with Ron when they all heard the sound of footsteps walking down the hall accompanied be whispers toward the living room. "Come on." Harry said getting up.

"Harry, I don't know that we should…" Hermione started.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yes."

"Well come on, and be quite!" When the trio reached the room the door was cracked and the voices of Dumbledor and Snape could be heard.

"What happened, Headmaster? Did you get there in time?"

"Yes, Severus. Her and her guardian are safe. As for how permanently safe she is, I can't say right now, but she will not be safe at Durmstrang any longer. I need you to explain this to me again, Severus."

"He found out about the child and went to destroy her mother in the first war, and sent me to destroy the child. I didn't do it, I sent the child to it's Aunt and told her of the situation, and told the Dark Lord that I had gotten rid of the child. He recently found out what I did, and luckily did not kill me because I'm the only one in his ranks that is working inside the castle. After being tortured with the Cruciatus curse for a wile for my failing the Dark Lord's order, it was enough to give me the hunch that he was going after her himself." When he finished Dumbledor sighed.

"Alright, I wish I'd have known about all this sooner but that can't be changed. You may go, Severus." With that the trio ran back down the hallway toward Ron's and Harry's room.

After they had caught their breath Ron asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. Another Harry story gone wrong is what it sounded like," Hermione answered looking at Harry.

"Yah, sort of," Harry agreed.

"Why would he want to get rid this person?"

"Who knows, Ron! Why does he keep coming after me," Harry stopped talking before he mentioned the prophecy which he had yet to mention to his friends and had no intention of doing so yet. "You know what? This is how I got into trouble last year. By running to conclusions. So I'm going to attempt to clear my mind, forget it, and go to sleep. Good Night." Harry jumped into bed cloths and all and tried to clear his mind.

It apparently didn't work because his mind was filled with nightmares that night.

The next morning, Harry was positive he would die from fatigue. He had probably managed to sleep for a grand total of, maybe, an hour. To make matters worse, he was the only person in the house that was awake that morning, which was understandable considering it was 4:30. Since it was a Saturday, Harry had to wait longer than usual to see sine's of other living life forms.

Mrs. Weasley was the first awake, as most weekend mornings, for she always made breakfast for everyone. Harry, since he was up, helped her by cooking the bacon and scrambling some eggs. Soon the whole house was awake from the smell of breakfast that worked it's way around the house. Breakfast was not very amusing since it seemed like everyone was still asleep.

"Hey, Ron, how about a game of wizards chess?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron fallowed him out the kitchen.

"Is it jus' me or do you enjoy losing, Harry?" Ron answered.

"No, I'm just determined to beat you at least once before I'm dead and rotting in the ground somewhere."

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, if you don't mind putting off your grave and chess game, may I see you three in the living room?" The three turned to see professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Professor," the three said in unison as they walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Gryffindors. Have a seat," said McGonagall. After they all had ,she removed six envelopes from a black velvet bag she was carrying. Harry, recognized three of them as their list of school supplies, she handed those out first. Nothing was very new looking to the list, quills, ink, parchment, books, bla bla bla, and as always school would begin on September the first, and the Hogwarts Express would be stationed at platform nine and three-quarters.

As, Harry was folding up his letter to back in the envelope, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and the creepy- mad-eyed-Moody came into the living room all whispering harshly at a scowling Snape. The only one who noticed others were in the living room was Moody, but there was not much he didn't notice.

"Are we interrupting something.?" when Moody said that everyone looked up from their whispers.

"No, Mr. Moody. I was just about to hand out their O.W.L's," McGonagall answered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both piped up, egger to see what, Ron had gotten no doubt, Ron on the other hand didn't look so eager.

"Ah, well we can sit in here while we wait for, Dumbledore. I want to see what Ronald got on his O.W.L's if you don't mind. Otherwise he's likely to hid them somewhere," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Not at all," McGonagall answered. Remus came and sat on the right arm of, Harry's chair, Tonks on the left, and as hard as Moody was trying not to let him notice, he was standing a few steps behind, Harry's chair.

Harry looked at all of them disapprovingly and said, "Are you guys the grade police or something?"

"Oh, come on, Harry! I want to see them," begged Tonks.

"And I will be seeing them, anyway because I'm your teacher," added Remus.

Harry looked back at Moody and raised an eyebrow as to ask why he was trying to see. He acted surprised as if he was not trying to look. "What I'm not trying to see them. I'm all the way over here!"

Harry scowled. "Yah, whatever. With your eye it's not very hard to see this far."

Harry swore, Snape hid a grin, 'wait, dose Snape even, grin? Maybe it was a scowl for disrespect,,' he thought.

Hermione opened hers first, "I got all "O's". Well, except for Astronomy, which is understandable considering what happened. I got two "E's" in that."

"That's wonderful, Hermione dear!" said Mrs. Weasley. "What did you get, Ronald?"

"I got," and proceeded to read off the list.

DADA- E, O

Transfiguration- O, E

Herbology- E,A

Divination- D, P

"I'll forgive those, for circumstances," interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

Care For Magical Creatures- O, O

History of Magic- E,E

Charms- O, O

Astronomy- P, A

"Also forgiven. But you left of your Potions, Ronald Weasley," Ron paled just a bit.

"I got a D and a P in potions."

Harry was positive if he had looked back at Snape he would be grinning.

"Those grades, Ronald, will not do! Will talk of this later! But other then that, your father and I are very pleased with your grades, Ron," Harry always thought it amusing that Mrs. Weasley always spoke up for Mr. Weasley. Like the time they got caught flying his magical car. He really only wanted to ask them how the car had flown, but one look at his wife's face and he was berating them all for their actions. How did women do it, he had already seen the sine's where Tonks was doing it to Remus, and Hermione had been doing it to Ron forever!

"Open yours, Harry, I want to see!" said Tonks.

Harry didn't bother looking them over first before he read them, everyone would find out sooner or later on what he had got.

"DADA- O, O…" McGonagall stopped him.

"Harry, you got, not only the highest in that area in the school this year, it was also the highest since Professor Dumbledore was at Hogwarts."

"Great joy, Harry!" said Tonks. Remus looked very pleased and Harry felt his blood rushing to his face before he continued.

"Transfiguration- O,O,

Herbology- E, O

Divination- P, hey! Wait, there really is a Troll?" Remus' eyes grew wide at the T on his paper. "Okay now I know I can't be a seer, like Dumbledor thinks I am, if I got a Troll!"

"Oh, Harry! It's in Divination, which is taught by a big phony anyway, who cares! It's not like you need it for anything! Besides I'm proud of my Troll!" stated Tonks

"You had a troll, in what?" asked Remus.

"Actually, I had two! Both of mine were in History of Magic."

"Umm, Tonks, how did you manage to do that bad in that class?" asked Harry.

"I'd sleep through the entire classes. Seriously, how anyone ever stays awake in his class I'll never know! Keep going."

"Care of Magical Creatures- O, O

History of Magic-…

"You better have done better than Tonks!" warned Lupin.

"I did, I got an A and a P!"

"Oh, joy a P! Who cares keep going!" said Remus

"That's the spirit, Hon!" cheered Tonks.

"Charms- O, O

Astronomy- E, and P for the test that was interrupted.

Potions…" Harry kind of sat there looking at the paper. He didn't know weather to cry or to rejoice.

"Another T, Potter?" sneered Snape.

This jerked, Harry back to reality, he just smirked back. "No, I'm just disappointed I have to spend another year with you! I got a O and an E! Better be thinking of some new insults to work with this year, sir. The others are becoming old."

Tonks and surprisingly, Moody burst out laughing at the comment and when Snape's eyes grew wide in horror. "Let me see that paper, Potter!" Snape said extending his hand. Harry, gladly handed him the paper.

When, Snape saw the grade for himself, he smirked as he handed the paper back. "Your right, Mr. Potter. I will have to be coming up with some new insults, now wont I."

"Most certainly. I have some parchment if you want to start writing them down so you don't forget," Harry had never been so pleased with himself in his life.

Tonks and Moody's laughter was mixed with the addition of McGonagall's and Dumbledore's who had walked in the room just in time to catch the conversation.

"Severus, I do believe you are a bad influence on the boy. He's able to speak the same quick insults back at you as quickly as you hurl them at him," chuckled the headmaster.

Snape spoke in a flat voice. "Quick, yes, but he has many years before he will reach my proficiency."

"Yah, but by then you'll be really old and not much of a challenge," Harry smirked. The room was once again full of laughter. Harry saw Remus trying his hardest not to laugh. Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to fallow him out the room. Better to stop while your still ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. There's a new character in this chapter, so get ready, get set, GO!!!

The night before start of terms was a wild one. Everyone was rushing around, packing at the last minute. Harry, was relieved when he was finally able to sit down, or so he thought. "Mr. Potter, may I see you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked from the doorway of his and Ron's room.

"Sure, professor. Come on in."

"Thank you. Do you still wish to become an Auror?"

Harry had not expected to be asked that but answered, "yes, ma'am."

"Good. There is a class that is required for all students who want to become Aurors have to take before leaving Hogwarts. It's usually not required until your last year, but the class has a few openings in it. Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, and Draco Malfoy have been put into the class for this year rather than next. There is on more available spot, do you want it? And I'm truly sorry about the short notice dear."

Harry thought it over for a moment. An extra class with Malfoy would mean trouble, but he had dealt with him since first year, why not another? "Sure, professor, but what's the class?"

"Oh, Magic Government. Don't worry, it's just a class on all the wizarding laws and things. It's not hard. I'll get you sinned up for it then, enjoy your evening. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow night," and with that she left the room.

As, Harry settled down in his bed that night he could not help thinking, that with N.E.W.T classes, addition of a brand new class, Quidditch, DA, and Occlumency, he was going to have an eventful and busy year.

If he only knew… (A/N: Don't you love foreshadowing?)

Harry woke to the pounding on his and Ron's door by, Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, Harry get up or you'll be late for the train!"

Harry heard Ron moan, so, Harry answered through the door to Mrs. Weasley, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'll kick out of bed in time for you."

"Thank you, dear. Don't do any permanent damage please."

"I won't," and with that, Harry walked over to Ron's bed and tried to shake him awake, needless to say it wasn't working. "Ron, get you lazy aser up! I don't have time for this."

"Mmm, five mo minus, mum," Ron muttered into his pillow.

"If I were your, Mum I might say yes, but since I'm not…" Harry pulled Ron's covers back and threw the boy on the floor. When Ron curled up into a ball and sleep on, Harry walked out the room only to return with a bucket of ice water. "Ron, If you don't get up right now I'm going to dump this all over you!"

"Mmm hum, sure."

"Fine," Harry dumped the water all over Ron. Ron, jumped up and screamed like a girl, then just stood there looking horrified at Harry. His scream had brought Moody, Tonks, and Lupin all to their door.

Cold, Ron stammered, "wh… what the bl, bl, bloody heck, was th, that for?"

The three in the doorway were now laughing now that they had caught on to what was going on. "I told you to get up but you didn't listen. At lest now you don't have to get a bath."

Ron, attempted to shake off the cold water and stammered again, "O, oh your go, going to pay fo, for that one, ma, mate! You, you wait and s, see!"

"I'll be looking ford to it, Ron. Now get dressed, already!"

Once everyone had eaten breakfast, Mrs. Weasley was drilling everyone before they left with Tonks, Moody, Remus, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. With everyone going, Harry felt like the godfather who could not go anywhere without twenty of his henchmen, mobsters fallowing him around.

"Ron, you packed your dress robes, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron, winced at the thought of the horrible robes. "Yes, Mum."

"Good. Ginny you…"

"If you don't stop asking questions, Mrs. Weasley, were going to all miss the train," Moody said looking at his watch.

"Oh, Yes. Alright then have a nice term," and with that they all left.

As they walked out of Grimmauld place, Harry turned to Moody and asked, "how are we to get to platform 9 ¾'s?"

"We have to walk a mile away from the wards, and we will take a port key from there."

Harry, couldn't help wincing at the thought of a port key. They caused too much trouble, as far as he was concerned. Harry was startled by Moody's next statement, leaving Harry wondering if he could read minds, or if it was just that evident that he hated them. "Nasty buggers they are, Potter, and your right to not trust them. Remember that."

Harry and Remus just rolled their eyes. Moody took out a chipped dinner plate and held it out for everyone to grab, Harry being the last to take hold. Harry sighed in relief when he landed at Cross Station.

Once everyone was through the platform between 9 and10, and loaded their trunks Hermione and Ron said their goodbye's and left Harry to his. "Have a good year, Harry," Mr. Weasley said patting him on the back.

Charlie laughed and said, "Yah, do me the favor and annoy Snape as much as possible."

"Now, Charlie…" Mr. Weasley started.

"Yah, yah. Have fun Harry," Charlie added with a wink and they walked threw the platform.

Moody wobbled his way over to, Harry. "Keep your eyes open at all times, Mr. Potter and don't…"

"Oh, lay off with the up tight Auror crap and take a chill pill, Moody! He knows the drill by now. You sound like my mother, or worse," Tonks said smirking at, Harry. "Mrs. Weasley, god bless her."

Everyone found this amusing but Moody who scowled. "Just the same, it never hurt to be reminded… Nymphadora!"

Tonks, cringed at the use of her first name that she hated with a sadistic passion. "Normally, I would attempt to kill you now, Moody, but I would never do that under such young virgin eyes," she shot back none to nicely. She leaned ford to Harry and whispered into his ear, "Be careful, Kiddo."

"I will," he promised.

"Good, lad," Moody added when she pulled back and they left Harry and Remus.

"Come on, Harry or we'll miss the train," Remus said climbing aboard.

Harry found an empty compartment to sit in since Ron and Hermione had to sit with the prefects up front. Harry was soon joined by Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who was reading one of her father's magazines.

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?" Neville asked a little unsure weather he should have asked.

"As well as expected. How about you?"

"Fine, but you should have seen my, Gran when I got back from Hogwarts."

"What'd she do?" Harry and Ginny asked eager.

"Well, first she's screams at me telling me how stupid it was of me, and that I could have been kill. Then the next minute she's hugging and kissing me and telling me how proud she is and how brave I am. It was really confusing!" Harry and Ginny laughed and Luna keep reading.

The door to their compartment open. "Do you mind if I sit here, there's no where else?"

The girl must have caught Luna's attention somehow because she waved her hand for her to sit down before going back to her magazine. "Thanks."

The girl was about an inch shorter than, Harry with long, curly blond hair that was thrown into a sloppy, loose bun where some of the curls had escaped to frame her lightly tanned face. Her eyes were a green-blue turquoise color, and she was dressed in blue jeans that were ripped just above the right knee and the bottoms of the legs were frayed at the bottom, and a simple white tank-top.

Harry had not noticed he was staring until Neville taped him on the shoulder. "Do you know her?" he whispered.

"No," Harry admitted. "She looks our grade though."

"Oh for havens sake quit whispering!" Said Ginny before asking the girl, "What house are you in?"

The girl looked up from the book she had begun reading, "What?" she asked confused.

"What house are you in? Griffindor, Slytherin…?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. This will be my first year at Hogwarts. I've been going to Durmstrang up till now. I hope I like Hogwarts better than I did Durmstrang," she said.

"Your from, Durmstrang? What's it like?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You don't sound like you from Durmstrang," Harry added.

"To the first question, yes, second it's okay, and before you ask, no they don't teach Dark Arts, and third my Aunt who raised me is from around here so we don't speak the same as they do. By the way, I'm Emma Elizabeth Sharon, but you can call me, Liz," she said extending her hand to Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom," she shook both their hands. "And this is, Harry Potter."

To, Harry's surprise she reached out and they shook hands. He was expecting her to stop in shock as everyone always did. She answered his question before he could ask. "I guessed who he was when I walked in. Sorry, I'm sure you get it all the time but it's hard not to notice the conspicuous lightning bolt shaped scar, Harry."

Harry, grinned. "That's alright. Why have you come to Hogwarts?"

She didn't look like she knew how to answer before she said, "I'm not supposed to say, but it's because Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

Harry was puzzled and a little unnerved about her answer until his eyes locked with hers, and when he turned away he seemed less worried about it for some reason. She on the other hand looked a little alarmed like she had just done something she had not meant to do.

"You said you lived with your Aunt? I live with my Gran, and Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle," Neville said.

"If you can call them that," Harry muttered under his breath, but not going unnoticed.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle are less than pleasant people," said Ginny. "But why do you live with your Aunt?"

"My mother died when I was a baby."

"Your Dad?" Ginny pressed. Harry felt sorry for Liz because he knew what it was like answering those types of questions, but didn't stop them from being asked because he wanted to know.

"Dead," she answered a little too quickly for their liking. "I'd rather not talk about that. What's Hogwarts like?" she asked changing the subject.

Most of the ride was spent talking about Hogwarts until they neared the castle and changed into their robes. When they steeped off the train the five of them found a cart together. When Hogwarts came into sight, Liz was almost in Harry's lap leaning over him to look at it through the window. "Wow! That's Hogwarts? It's wonderful."

When they went into the castle Harry introduced her to Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Are you Sharon, Emma?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fallow me, you will be sorted with the first years."

Liz waved before leaving.

"So what's she like?" Ron asked. Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on what he knew of her in time before the first years entered. The sorting hat sang a different song that the year before but it held the same message that the four houses must unite. Harry, some how doubted that would happen.

"Akanta, George," was the first name called. A thin girl with short blond hair walked cautiously toward the stool where the hat was sitting. The hat engulfed the girls head, but no sooner was it on her head the hat yelled out,

"Gryffindor!"

Harry and the rest of the table burst into applause.

"Brandon, Brent."

A boy, bigger than most of the other firs years, with sloppy black hair steeped forward.

"Hufflepuff," causing the table on the far right to cheer the loudest.

"Cheng, Candy," girl with tan skin, black hair and eyes walked up. The hat pondered over her for a while before finally calling out,

"Gryffindor!"

"Lacquer, Hugo," a boy with a brown, shaggy, bowl cut and brown eyes walked up.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Duck, Paul," Harry thought this name was amusing. The boy was extremely short and had brown hair as well that looked as messy if not more than Harry's.

"Gryffindor!"

"Early, Jamie," a boy with shoulder leant stringy blond hair that resembled Snape's minus the greasiness, walked up.

The hat also pondered on where to put this one.

"Hufflepuff!" (A/N: Sorry James! I debated on weather you were fit for Gryffindor or not but decided against it.)

"Key, Whitney," a girl with blond straight hair that framed a girlish face walked up.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin's cheered for their first new person to their house.

"Scott, Gregory."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sully, Sammy," a girl with brown hair and an unnerving clam look walked up to the hat like it was nothing.

"Gryffindor!"

"Stevens, Cat," a girl with long red hair that looked a lot like Ginny walked up.

"Slytherin!" the hat called as soon as it touched her head. The Slytherin table burst into cheers and Euthanasia Zerynthia, a fifth year Slytherin who had Malfoy rapped around her little finger and was just as bad, waved her over to sit by her.

"Wales, Nick," a boy with red hair that was pasted down like Malfoy's walked up.

"Slytherin!" (A/N: I think Nick would like being in Slytherin.)

"Zander, Vincent," Harry winced at the thought of another Vincent. He hoped he wasn't like Crabbe. The boy was dark and had a mischievous look about him.

"Gryffindor!" Vincent walked over to sit right across from Harry.

"Your Harry Potter!" He said extending his hand. "Great to meet you, my cousin Lee Jordan told me all about you!"

Harry had to grin. "Not another trouble maker!"

"Of course not!" he said with a mischievously, cheeky grin.

"Well, as long as you don't bother Snape," Harry said pointing to him at the head table but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"We will now sort a new sixth year to the school, Sharon, Emma."

Everyone was staring and she did not look to conferrable. When she looked at Harry he gave her a thumbs up right before the hat engulfed her head. The hat was silent for a few minutes, Harry had his fingers crossed under the table, as juvenile as it was.

"Gryffindor!" Harry and the rest of their table cheered louder that they had for anyone else and Harry waved for her to sit by him.

He grinned cheekily at her before leaning over and saying. "That wasn't too bad now was it."

She scowled at him and said, "Are you kidding me! Look at my hand!" she said holding it up so he could see it still shaking slightly.

Dumbledor stood and the hall went silent. "Before we eat I'd like to say welcome and potatoes, beats and pairs, oh my!"

With that the tables filled with food. Liz looked a little struck by what Dumbledor had said. "Ah, Harry? Is the Headmaster a little… you know?"

Harry laughed. "Dumbledore, is not crazy like your thinking. I thought so too my first year. He's a genius, but he is a little mad, yes," with that they all dug into the huge amounts of food in front of them.

When everyone had finished Dumbledor stood again. "Now, for a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden, no magic in the halls between classes. With the rise of Voldemort," people gasped at the name. "Though you are no forbidden from being in the halls, it is now forbidden to be on the grounds after dark. Your DADA teacher this year is once again Remus Lupin." Every table cheered except for the Slytherins. "With that I bid all of you goodnight."

"Come on, Liz. I'll show you to the common room. Ron and Hermione have to wait and show the first years where to go"

"Cool."

When they reached the fat lady, Harry said the password. "Morgan La Fay."

Liz was staring open mouthed at everything. "The girls dormitories are up the stairs to the right,' he told her as the first years entered.

"Okay thanks, Harry. See you tomorrow."

"Yah, night." Harry wandered his way up the steps and fell into his bed for a restful nights sleep.

List of friends in story:

Akanta, George/ Emily W.

Brandon, Brent/ Brent O.

Cheng, Candy/ Cindy C.

Duck, Paul/ Paul T. (the Duck name is a joke form school)

Early, Jamie/ James E.

Scott, Gregory/ Scott H.

Key, Whitney/ Whitney J.

Lacquer, Hugo/ Hugo F.

Euthanasia Zerynthia/ Carol P. (She came up with the name, not me, Ps: you got Malfoy!)

Sully, Sammy/ Samantha J.

Stevens, Cat/ Katherine S. (We call her Ginny at school because of the red hair!)

Wales, Nick/ Nick K.

Xander, Vincent/ Vincent C. (Crazy person and life to any party!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Thanks to reviewers, and keep them coming! On to another chapter.

Everyone was up early the next morning, ready to start the new year. Well, except for maybe Ron, who they had to pry out of bed with a crowbar. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all made there way to the Gryffindor table where Neville and Ginny were busy talking and Liz was reading a book while eating. "Oh, no. Not another Hermione," Ron muttered when Hermione automatically started asking what she was reading, and for all things for it to be, _Hogwarts, A History_!

"Well since I don't know anything about anything around here I figured it would be a good choice. It is kind of a bland book though. Interesting, but bland."

"Oh, don't let Hermione hear that. She worships that book," Ron whispered.

"I certainty do not! Have you gotten to Chapter 8 yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "Sure you don't Hermione. Mails here." With that hundreds of owls swooped in the great hall dropping letters and packages. They were all watching the owls when Professor McGonagall came by and handed them all there schedules.

Harry groaned when he opened his. "Potions, on a Monday. That's always a great way to start the week. A dose of Snape keep anybody always."

"He cant be that bad can he?" Liz asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Of course he can, he's Snape!"

Liz looked up at the head table. "Well he doesn't look very pleasant, but… um never mind," she said closing her mouth like she didn't want to say something.

"Well I have Care of Magical Creatures with, Neville. You guys have fun," Ron said with pleasure.

Harry looked at Ron and pretend to wince. "You better be careful, Ron."

Ron paled. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Oh that's right you were with the prefects when we got off the train last night. Hagrid was telling me how bad it was that I couldn't be in his class anymore, that he had discovered a new breed of spider that's closely related to the Acromantula," Ron whimpered.

Harry mentally laughed and he could tell Liz and Neville were to because they knew he was joking. "What do you guys have for the rest of the week? I have Charms on Tuesday, Transfiguration on Wednesday, DADA on Thursday, and Magic government on Friday."

"Magic Government?" Hermione asked.

"It's a required class for Aurors," he answered.

Hermione looked disappointed in that statement for some reason.

"I have the same classes, except I have Herbology on Friday. It sucks that healers have to take it," Liz sighed disappointed.

"Herbology's not bad," Neville protested. "You'll have class with me and Ron then."

"I have Ancient Ruins on Fridays," Hermione added.

"Well at least we aren't completely split up the whole time," Ron added.

"Come on lets go. Don't want to be late for Snape's class, unless you want to take detention as an added class this semester," Harry said standing up. "Remember what I said Ron, watch it."

"Right," Ron squeaked.

Harry, Liz, and Hermione were the first into the classroom, luckily Snape was not there yet. Harry started to walk towards the back but Hermione pulled him back up front. "Why do we have to sit up here? We've never sat up here!"

"Even thought you don't like this class it is still important," she said bossily.

"Since when did my education become so important?"

"Since you decided to do a dumb, dangerous job like being an Auror where this class could come in real handy, thus you won't get yourself killed! That's why!"

"Okay already! You never told me you didn't want me to be an Auror."

"It wasn't for me to decide. I thought with You-know, sorry Harry I've been trying, Voldemort," she said with a cringe. "You would have had enough of that sort of thing by now, and to be trustfully honest I'm glad Ron didn't get good enough grades to get in this class, otherwise he'd be doing the same thing."

"Yah, but with the knowledge that I could get from being an Auror could help me defeat Vol…" his eyes grew big, he'd let it slip.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. "I heard the word defeat and Voldemort in the same sentence. Tell me you are not planning something stupid Harry!" Liz was looking between the two of them since she was sitting between them.

"I… meant if it came down to it," Harry made up. Please don't make me tell you about the prophecy he thought.

"Harry James Potter, you know damn well you didn't. Now what did you mean!" Hermione cussed, not a good sine.

Harry sighed. "Alright that's not what I meant, but I can't tell you. At least not yet, Hermione please." She looked like she was going to protest so he cut in, "If it makes you feel better the only other person who would know what I'm talking about is Dumbledore," and to help he added a lie. "It's not like your thinking."

She relaxed at a little at the mention of Dumbledore but was about to say something else but Liz taped her on the shoulder and she and Hermione were having what looked to be a staring contest. When Hermione broke away she acted like nothing had happened. Harry looked at her flabbergasted wondering what she had just done but before he could ask she whispered "Don't tell anyone about that and I wont remind her what you said. But what on earth were you guys talking about? No, better yet, from what it sounded like, are you crazy or just insane, defeating Voldemort?"

"I don't want to say yet. What did you do? Hypnotize her?"

"Not really. It's… Have you heard of legilimencey?"

Harry cringed. "Oh, have I. Yah."

"It's like that on another level with out saying the spell, similar to possession of the body. It's a talent many don't have, and one no one else knows about me, so please don't tell anyone!"

Harry was surprised but knew how she felt. He rather everyone not know he could speak to snakes, so he agreed, "I promise."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked.

"Um, nothing I was just telling Harry that I liked potions and met Snape a long time ago. I don't remember it though because I was a baby," Liz said. Another shock.

Just as she finished saying that the man in black himself walked in, looking as creepy and mysterious as ever. He seamed surprised to see three Gryffindors in his class this early. As was tradition he sneered at Harry. "New year, new tricks and trouble making, Potter? Why would a Gryffindor such as yourself be here this early?"

Harry bit his lip to keep form saying 'to brighten you day.' "I wouldn't know, sir."

'Is there a chance we'll get points for it?' he thought in his head sarcastically.

Snape would have said something else if student had not started coming in at that moment. Harry could not help notice Draco looked more relaxed and less menacing without his two baboons fallowing him around. He even managed to look Harry in the face with out sneering. Draco even took a seat at the table across from Harry. Other than them and Draco, a Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaws, one being Cho, who Harry noticed now just seemed to irritate him like heck whenever he saw her, who all went to sit in the back like he wished he was, there was no one else in the class. Harry had been expecting more Slytherins.

Snape looked around the class and walked to the front in his normal snakelike way and robe billowing out behind him. Harry wondered if there was a spell on his robes that made it do that. "Very well, as you see like I said at the begging, not many possess the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. The others that are no longer in this class have proven to be the normal dunderheads I have to teach. For you select few who have proven your self's I can now teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper in death without distraction of slackers. As you see I have a good memory. Let's see if you do Potter.

"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry remembered that as the firs question Snape had ever asked him. "A sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape gave a small sneer. "Well you have proven that you can do something. We'll start with that, open your books to page 145. Find a partner and start." Harry made the mistake of finding the page first before the partner. By the time he found it Hermione and Liz had started working together, two of the Ravenclaws had teamed together, Cho and the Hufflepuff making the last group except… oh no, he thought.

When Draco and Harry both realized they were the only people left Harry was the first to give in, at least Snape wouldn't give him a bad grade. He grudgingly gathered his things and moved over by Draco. Harry started to chop up ingredients for the potion. Draco leaded over like he was going to say something, but Harry stopped him. "Look you may not like me, but in class pretend you do. If you were going to say something that had to do with the potion go ahead and say it, but if not shut up."

Draco looked surprised but nodded. "Fine, Potter. For this class."

"Grand."

Harry and Draco had managed to not kill each other the whole class, and better yet got the potion done right. But Harry doubted Snape would fail him with Draco as his partner.

The rest of Harry's day was spent showing Liz around the school. He even showed her how to get into the kitchen by tickling the pair in the painting and introduced her to an excited Dobby. Harry bumped into Cho while they were walking, he had been busy talking to Liz. Cho didn't seem mad till she saw Harry hanging out with Liz. She lifted her chin in a huff and walked off. "What was that?" Liz asked.

Harry scowled. "I don't know. That is the most complex girl I have ever met. Come on let get Ron and Hermione. We have enough time to go to Hagrid's before dark."

Hagrid welcomed them all into his hut and introduced himself and Fang. Liz was noticeably frightened by the huge dog. Well, at least until Fang gave her a slobber bath and retired to his place by the fire. "Rock cake?" Hagrid offered.

"No thank you, Hagrid," Liz said. Ron had warned her not to take any of the hard cakes unless she wanted some braces to go with them.

Just then a bark was heard, too little to be Fang. Fang lifted his head and seemed very dissatisfied when a odd looking dog walked passed him. It was the size of a Jack Russell but had a forked tail. "Hagrid what is that thing?" Ron asked.

"It's a Curp. Found it in the forest. Their not dangerous, jus' like any other dog you'd see wondering around, 'cept for the tail I mean, but that can be fixed with a simple painless severing charm, but I'm not allowed to do magic," Hagrid said. "I'm scared I'll come back form a class and find that Fangs eaten the lil' thing. He hates her. So I have to lock the thing up or carry it with me wherever I go."

"But it so cute!" Liz said.

"You wan' it?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

"Really?"

"Well like I said, I can' take care of it. You can do the charm so the tail isn't forked."

Liz jumped up and performed the charm so it now looked like a normal Jack Russell. "Thanks Hagrid!"

"No problem, but I'd watch it around muggles. They were bred by wizards and don' like Muggles much. There kind of a one person dog. It will eat anything you give it to."

Liz picked up the dog who after sniffing her started wagging it's now short tail. "What do I call it?"

"Wiggles," Harry said looking at the dog. "It's wagging it's short tail so fast it's practically vibrating in your lap."

"I like it," she said. It was then she gasped. "Come on we have to go. It's almost dark and I don't want to start off with a detention on my first day at Hogwarts. Thanks Hagrid!" She said as they all hurried back to the castle.

"Anytime, come back soon," they heard Hagrid call.

How'd you like the chapter? Review!

I got the Curp from the book Fantastic Beast & Where To Find Them.

Hope you like! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I love reviews, keep them coming!

Okay, to business. I'm sorry for what is contained in this chapter but it only gets worse as the story continues to all you Cho lovers out there, but this simply has to be done. Let me make this clear.

I, Beater Gryffindor Chick, have always and will forever hate the character Cho. She is manipulative, a cry baby, too well liked, and not to mention, I'm very jealous of her stupid character and she is not worthy of a man such as Harry Potter!

The next chapter or the one after will have a very nasty word fight between Cho and Harry.

"Hey, Harry wait up!" Harry turned around from his walk to the room of requirements to see Neville racing after him.

"Hurry up then Nev! It wouldn't look good for the teacher to be late on his first class," Harry said with some satisfaction.

"Yah, yah. What are we doing in the class anyway, Harry? Who's in it?"

"Going over most the stuff we were supposed to learn last year mostly. Since you were in DA last year it will just be review. Maggie Carlson, Jerry Hopewell, who are 4th years both Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown, yourself, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Malfoy lover."

"Malfoy Lover?"

"Euthanasia Zerynthia."

They walked into the class to find everyone was already there but the person in question, but she soon walked in, brown hair wiping behind her and scowl in place.

Harry started off the class and hated the fact that it seemed that the three people that needed the most help in the class were Crabbe, Goyle, and Euthanasia.

He got Crabbe and Goyle to start on a magic shield easy enough, because without Malfoy bossing them around they didn't seem capable of thinking for themselves, but Euthanasia was a different story, she was as bad if not worse than Malfoy.

"The werewolf said my freezing and stunning curses could use some work and told me to get you to help me with those."

Harry ignored her remark of referring to Professor Lupin as a werewolf. "Fine. Show me how you have been doing it," he said.

"Fine!" She attempted to do the spell on Harry, but he stepped out the way. The curse hit Neville instead but the curse only held for a few seconds. Harry remained calm, focusing on letting her not get on his nerves.

"The curses are to be thrown at the pillows, no people."

She put on a small smirk. "Wops!"

"Your not doing the motion right. It's a flick of the wand not a fling it up and down motion. If you keep doing it that way all your going to get done is poking someone's eye out. Now watch."

An hour and a head ache later Harry was back in the common room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Liz.

"Oh Euthanasia is a pain in the butt! She is always in someone else's business. She is nothing but the female example Malfoy. She sits across from Luna and I in Potions," Ginny raved. (A/N: to Carol, you are not really like that, It just worked for this part of the story.)

Liz who had been reading looked up at the fuming Ginny. "She cant be that bad." Everyone just looked at her. "What?"

"Well, first you take up for Snape, then you take up for Euthanasia. What's next, Malfoy himself?" Ron asked.

"He probably has his good points… somewhere." she said.

"Your just one to see the best in people, even if they have nothing good in them aren't you?" Neville asked.

Liz grinned, "Maybe I am. I try anyway."

Ron wrinkled up his nose. "Your weird!"

"Thank you, Ronald," she said before going back to her book, where Hermione was trying hard not to read over her shoulder, since she had finished the book she had gotten from the library already.

Harry laughed at her. "Who cares, I'm going to bed." Harry held out an arm for Hather to climb on then went up the stairs to the boy's tower. One of Harry's last thoughts was that he had Occulemcy with Snape tomorrow evening.

Harry woke feeling sick after once again reliving his vision of fighting with Voldemort in the forbidden forest. The place where the cure had hit in the dream was throbbing and his head was on the verge of exploding. Harry just made it to the bathroom before he became very sick. He had to admit to himself that he did feel better after. His arm was not throbbing as much, but he could barley move it without having the throbbing sensation start all over again. His head was slowly clearing as well.

He was finally able to stumble back into the common room and get dressed. He walked down to the great hall for breakfast and found Hermione and Liz already there. He took a seat by Liz and looked at the food on the table with disgust. "Harry are you alright? You look…"

"Horrible," finished Liz for Hermione.

"Yah, I'm fine," Harry answered absently rubbing his shoulder. "You know, I don't think I was as hungry as I thought I was. I'll see you guys later."

Harry rushed off to the Transfiguration classroom. The class did not go well. Harry was having trouble concentrating during class, his thoughts just keep wandering off to his dream. When the class finally ended, Harry found himself being interrogated by Liz. "Harry," Harry keep walking so she ran up behind him and turned him around so he was facing her and waved a hand in his face. "Hello, earth to Harry this is ground control! Do you read me, we seem to have lost some communication, I repeat, do read me. What's up with you, you've been a space cadet all day? You don't seem to hear anything anybody is saying to you."

"Sorry."

"Not an answer. What's up? Tell me before I brew Veritaserum and feed it to you in your pumpkin juice."

"Nag nag nag. Do women take a class in that subject, because I have not meet one of you who doesn't do it."

"Yes, and I passed with flying colors. Besides you guys would be lost if we didn't nag."

"And how is that?"

"If we didn't nag, you guys would walk around in clothes that were filthy. Guys will throw clothes in the dryer and say it's clean. Your philosophy is 'warm equals clean'!"

Harry smirked at the comment. "How cute of an insult. Was that original."

Liz sighed. "No actually, but the shoe fits. Now quite procrastinating my question!" When Harry tried to turn to keep walking she grabbed him again and this time looked deep into his eyes. Knowing what she was doing he shut them before she dragged him in too deep to get out.

"Please don't do that Liz. I have professor Snape to break into my mind this evening, I don't need you to go breaking into it to."

"Well then tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" he snapped getting agitated with the question.

"Well gee, here I was thinking that was what friends did, but since before Hogwarts I only had one really good friend, maybe I was wrong. Let me start over, Keep walking around like a idiot, I don't care!" With a scowl she turned and walked the other way down the hall.

Harry smacked himself in the head. "Great going asshole, err!"

"Oh ,who is she to be in your business anyway, Harry?" Harry jumped at the voice, and turned to see Cho standing behind him, much to his dislike.

"Hi, Cho," he answered blandly. Cho walked over to Harry and put her arm around his waste and proceeded to walk down the now empty hall.

"What I mean is, you have only known her a few days and she's already trying to invade your privacy. Plus from what I hear she is a real weirdo."

With that Harry took her arm from around him with a scowl. "I don't think she was trying to 'invade my privacy' as you put it, and I don't think she is a 'weirdo'."

Cho placed a sweet smile on. "I didn't mean it bad."

Harry doubted she was being very honest. "Sure. Look I have to run Cho," Harry turned and more or less ran down the hall to the library to where he thought Liz would be.

When he found her she was viciously turning pages in 'Vampires of a new age,' no doubt trying to find extra bits to add to their DADA homework. She was a lot like Hermione in that aspect. "Can I sit down?"

She looked at him with an evil eye. "I don't care."

"Look, I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you," Harry looked around before continuing to make sure no one was around. "I've just been having this really weird vision."

"Vision?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, the headmaster seems to think I'm a seer."

Her face lit up. "Wow! Really? Oh, wait I'm supposed to be mad at you," she said going back to he evil look.

"I said I was sorry. No I'm REALLY sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what the vision is."

Harry agreed and he spent the next hour telling her about his vision and the two of them debating over what it meant.

"Um, Liz if you don't mind don't tell Hermione or Ron that I can feel the curse, I didn't even tell Dumbledore about that, okay," Harry told her.

"Oh, okay, but why not?"

"Hermione tends to overreact, and Ron's gotten really bad about telling Hermione stuff. She has him around his finger weather he knows it or not. If she wants to know something from Ron all she has to do is look him in the eyes and he lets the words just flow out like water."

"Remind me to congratulate her on her great training and ask her how she did it."

"No, I think that may spell trouble for me later." Both of them were busy laughing when Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Harry what are you still doing here?" Hermione asked looking at her watch.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't you have Occlumency at 8:00?"

"CRAP, what time is it Herm?"

"7:53."

"I better hurry. Bye!"

Well another chapter done, but short. Here it is Carol (Carol is AKA Euthanasia in my story)! Now where is my chapter in your story! Sorry it's been a while, been busy with getting back to school, WHY WHY WHY must I be imprisoned in it's white walls!?!?

**__**

Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but with school I've had no time to do anything. Anyway here it is!

Harry had just made it into the class when the clock hit eight. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Snape looked at Harry form his desk and pointed him to stand in the middle of the class, as he stood. No formal greeting were given as they would have been if it were anyone else teaching him.

Harry silently took his place and took out his wand, then looked at Snape for further directions, if Snape was felling nice enough to give further directions that is. Harry was starting to get that felling of helplessness taking over his body. If Occlumency was not bad enough last year with what he had to hide, this year was going to be horrifying, he thought of the prophecy and his nightmare and the reaction he had that morning to the nightmare. If Snape saw that, there was no way he would be able to avoid his snide remarks and questions.

Snape pointed his wand at Harry. "Legi…"

"Hold on a second, sir!" Harry said urgently stepping out of the line of fire. Snap looked at Harry with impatience and malice.

"What is it, Potter?"

Harry heated that look, but forced the word that were coming from his mouth to be polite. "I'm really going to try to do this right this year, Professor now that I know why I need to learn Occlumency. In order to do that I need you to do your part as well, and teach me what it is I'm supposed to do to block out my mind to others." Snape was looking at Harry with a confused and surprised look. That was not the look he had been expecting. "So what I'm suggesting is this, just for these meetings I'll pretend I half like and can stand you and you do the same. Think you have enough imagination for that, sir?"

Snape smirked but it was not very ominous looking. "It's a stretch, but I must say I'm impressed."

Harry was confused. "Sorry, sir?"

"Last year you were an unbearable, winy, child. Though I still don't like you, you have started to act like and adult by controlling that nasty temper you have and accepting thing you don't like…" Snape thought for a moment. "Very well then, Mr. Potter. One way, the simplest, and effective way for some is to build a wall of sorts around your mind."

"And I do this how, sir?"

"First you have to learn to control your thoughts enough under the spell. Once you can do that you focus on one thing, making it impossible for the other to dig any further into your mind, thus causing a wall between the two of you. For example, Dumbledore thinks of wool socks, why I don't know."

Harry thought back to first year when Dumbledore told him that the one thing he wanted most for Christmas was a pair of wool socks. At the time he had thought he was joking. "Sir if you don't mind me asking…" Harry waited a second to see if Snape was going to interrupt him, but he didn't. "What do you think of?"

Snape seemed to contemplate weather he was going to answer the question but finally answered. "I think of music, ready to begin?"

"Yes," Harry answered, though he wasn't so sure he was.

"Good. Legilimens."

Harry saw the Dementors closing in on Hermione, Sirius, and himself and heard his mother screaming… He saw the feud with his Uncle… The doors to the ministry of magic… he was back in the grave yard and Voldemort stood before him. "You've been taught to duel Harry Potter? We bow to each other, Harry." Voldemort gave a small bow, Harry did not return the gesture. "Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… Bow to death, Harry."

With that memory crossing his mind he had been able to focus just enough to think of his friend and think of his will to survive, and a simple and strong phrase came to mind, "Hell no!"

He pictured himself disappearing away from it all.

Harry came back to the dungeon, and felt the cold floor underneath him. When he tried to open his eyes he felt a wave of queasiness come over him and closed them tight. His scare was burning like fire. After waiting a few more seconds he finally opened his eyes half way and saw Snape picking himself up off the floor and walked over to where Harry was laying on the floor. Harry was almost afraid to move in fear of being sick, but not wanting to look weak in front of Snape he slowly picked himself up into a sitting position. Snape was looking at Harry with a look of amusement. Harry rubbed his scare and growled, "What do you find so amusing, sir?"

"I always knew you were stubborn like you father, but in your case it's what is going to save your hide and keep you alive. I find it amusing that your strong will to live is your main focus, your friends being the other part of your focus. Now, if we can combined the two feelings into one thing we will have an effective wall for you Mr. Potter. Next time we meet I want you to have thought of something that you can use combining those two things that you can use to block off you mind, and clear your mind before you go to sleep. You can go," Snape turned an walked to the back of the room to his office.

Harry slowly picked himself up off of the floor and left the room as fast as he could.


End file.
